Lion King Meets the Twilight Zone
by Jonny2b
Summary: So far I just wrote one oneshot. I may write more one or two more chapters' depending how popular this becomes. A series of Twilight Zone Lion King Scenarios. Read something that the real Simba once wrote but then deleted and inspired to me for my last. Will go back and forth between this and peter pan.
1. Chapter 1

**As this is my last fanfic I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers that suported me threwought. This will be my last fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it as its been a while since I wrote anything. This Scifi came to me when I read something from The Real Simba. Unfortunately he deleted it. I do not own the Lion King as it belongs to Walt Disney animation studios and Twilight zne belongs to Rod Serling Productions and Desli Lou productions. **

* * *

**Twilght Zone meets the Lion King.**

**Chapter one**

Simba returned from a long day of patrolling the Pridelands. He had wandered off and was alone as with his duty. Nala was off leading the hunts and his Majordomo was sick. Everyone was needed somewhere. Simba didn't realize that he'd wandered so far to the East of the Pridelands. In fact he walked into fog. When the fog cleared, he thought about turning around. Unfortunately,when he did turn it wasn't the correct way...

"You are traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land of imagination. Next stop, the Twilight Zone!" (Rob Sterling)

Simba thought he was walking back when he heard an explosion. Worry and fear gripped him. He began to run. Faster and faster his heart raced but soon it calmed as he entered familiar land. It was his home from birth. It was the Pridelands or so he thought.

_My goodness Ive been gone for a long while. But its still daylight how interesting. _Simba thought.

Simba walked to borders to see the wonderful grasses of the land he called home. The glistening sun was bright and the sight of familiar streams, trees, and water holes came into view. Far off into the distance was the giant rock monolith that was home. Pride Rock as he and the animals called it.

Simba continued to walk and thoughts of his Queen filled his mind. _I hope Nala's doing well with the hunt. She learned from my mother and her own. _The King smiled at the thought of his mate. In his walk, his ears rose, hoping to hear the sounds of birds. But there was nothing. It was quiet. No birds chirped and no animals were around. He shook his head, thinking the animals were hiding from him. He was the King of the Pridelands and there was a reason to fear a King. Then again it was kind of strange not seeing anyone or anything. Not even elephants, which were known to roam, whether the King was about or not. No sign of the large creatures.

_His ears went back. __Maybe they're on a long migration. __He chuckled and spoke aloud. "Finally, they took my advice.__ those stubborn packaderms. _Simba thought. Simba continued to walk and look around.

_He looked around again. __It's awfully quiet around here. Wonder if I can find the hunting party. Nala is leading. Maybe we can spend some time together away from the pride. __The King heard himself chuckle and headed in the direction he knew the hunting party would be at this time of day._

"That's odd," he said softly. "They're not here, not even the animals." Before he could fully process this, a piercing noise sounded in his ears. Simba winced in pain and after a moment the noise stopped, much to his relief. He looked around once more, thinking on where the hunting party might be. _They could be on a long distance hunt. I hope they get home soon._

"Ah what's that noise I again!" Simba winced in his pain of the noise. Then the noise stopped. Then he was fine again.

_Maybe there also on a long distance hunt. I hope they get home soon he thought_ "Maybe I can pay my friends Tojo and Kula and see how they are doing," He said

Simba walked to where the Kutslashers cave was.

"Hello..."Hello anyone home?" He yelled in there cave.

Not a sound of response.

That's strange usually someone's home at this time of day. I know they have a cub what was his name again Kava kuvo? Bah it doesn't matter maybe they taking him hunting or maybe there back at pride rock."

He turned away from the cave then the piercing noise came again. He cringed. His ears fell flat against his head. He growled and when the noise left, he gritted his teeth. "That's it, I need to see Rafiki." The ruler was thankful that the shaman's keep was nearby his friends' home. He hoped the mandrill was somewhere in the tree. The sky was turning to the color of night.

When he arrived at the tree, he looked upward. "Rafiki, you there?" he called out. His ears rose then fell. No reply. "Rafiki!" he tried again with an insistent voice. Still nothing, and Simba was getting frustrated._Time to return to Pride Rock… Maybe everyone is there._

While he ran for home, the noise returned and the more he continued to run, the louder the noise increased. He forced himself to bear it until he reached Pride Rock's base. The giant monolith was home to many generations of Prideland royalty and its lion pride. The beauty never ceased to amaze him, even when he felt panic at the events of today. Simba ran up to the main cave. "Is anyone here? Nala…Tojo… Rafiki…!" He even called out for Bluey, one of the birds who stayed with Tojo, and replaced Zazu as the King's majordomo of the Pridelands.

"Hello...Hello! He repeated even louader into the main cave. Anyone! Nala... Bluey...Rafiki...Tojo! He yelled. Simba got fratic. Then it suddleny was dark. Odd it just went dark like that.

No one came out to greet him. He went to the rock steps and looked downward. No one was around. _It's like they just vanished. Even Nala… my mate, my other half… _He felt his emotions at the reality of everyone he ever cared about in his life being gone like this. _Where are you?__ Oh, I had better get some sleep this is ridicules maybe they will be back in the morning. I am going crazy._

Darkness had settled in, and Simba was tired. He thought about his shaman, his majordomo, his friends, and, of course his love.

Exhaustion started to weigh in on him. He wanted to sleep. _That's not a bad idea. They might return in the morning. _Simba lay down on the rock and closed his eyes, hoping a good rest would calm him and when he woke up all this – the strange disappearance of the animals of the lands, of his friends, of his mate and their pride – not to mention the high noises he heard throughout the day – would be nothing but a dream. He wanted that. He prayed for it. All through the night he grunted and panted.

When he woke up, the smell of water buffalo entered his nose. He got down off the rock platform, thinking that such a smell was the reason behind the hunting party's strange absence, or so he hoped. He wanted to see the lionesses. As soon as he was out of the cave, nothing was there. No one was there, not even the water buffalo.

He startled. _Did I smell the scent of a water buffalo? Why do I smell something only for it to not be there when I go to look?_

Then a shocking thought he should've considered yesterday but didn't come to his mind. Could his pride be in the Elephant Graveyard or the Outlands? His eyes widened at the idea. Fear gripped him and he made a run down the rock steps and into the grass, running as fast as his legs could carry him. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten which was a rare thing for him.

"Helloooooo he Yelled. Nothing Silent.

In the midst of running and feeling his heart pound he stopped. What was he doing? Why would everyone in the Pridelands be in the Elephant Graveyard or the Outlands?

_It makes no sense…_

Sighing in defeat, he returned to Pride Rock and stood on its promontory. He wanted to call out but Confusion filled him, followed by panic. He looked out into the distance. There was still nothing… nothing at all. No sight of animals or lions. _Where is everyone? Are they dead, and if they are, how? No, it's impossible._ He shook his head. _They can't be dead. If they are, where are their bodies?_ Filled with anger and frustration, rage and confusion, he let out a tremendous painful it would be in vain. "This can't be right," he said to himself. "It just can't be."

…...

"He's in a state of shock and can't take it anymore," said a male voice. "His heart rate is way above normal."

"No," said someone else. "We must continue the experiment for the good of a trip to Ceti Alpha II, or we will never know..."

"No please. My husband has had enough. The test was a failure. Lions can't tolerate this kind of freeze sleep for such a time," Nala pleaded to the doctor.

"As you wish. Release him Dr. Becker," the other doctor ordered.

"Sir, he will have to go to a recovery room. And this may shock him too."

"Please, let me be with him," Nala said. "I will recover his memories."

"Well the patient is waiting and his heart rate is up."

The doctors proceeded and brought out the crimson red maned lion onto a sleeping bag that was on a gurney and they brought him to a recovery room. Nala followed the doctors to the room where Simba would be revived to join the real world.

Mr. Simba J. Lion test subject…... in the Twilight Zone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fellow readers out there. I have concluded that I am not as popular as I used to be and that being the case unfortunately, this will be my last Lion King chapter of the Lion King Meets the Twilight Zone. I have not seen enough reviews to keep this going as hoped. I will finish my peter pan fic if anyone is interested in reading that as that is now going to be the last storey of my Fan fiction career distressingly. To All my readers you have done me a great service by reading to what I have to say. To my reviewers you guys are the best and your reviews made me continue to keep going. I wish all of you a happy and healthy new year. I'll see you out there. Enjoy. Johnny Twobee (Pen name) David **

* * *

**Chapter Two Insane or not Insane?**

**In this episode, animals are anamorphic like Talespin. I do not own the twilit zone or Lion King.**

Mr. and Mrs. Tojo J Kutslasher, Newlyweds, and a new life for each other as Tojo is going to be the newest and youngest executive at the pridlenads bank. On their honeymoon their car breaks down and steps into the Twilight Zone….

"You are traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land of imagination. Next stop, the Twilight Zone!" (Rob Sterling)

Tojo and Kula were being towed to Garage that was going to fix their car right up. The two were deeply in love as they were starting into each other's eyes and ignoring the Lion Mechanic talking to them.

"As I was saying you're lucky it wasn't the transmission that's the problem. Don't worry Ill have your motor up in a few hours. And you'll be on your way." Wildcat the Mechanic was saying.

"Oh…Yes.. Thank you so much for the tow." Tojo said. As he was detoured from the love bliss of his wife Kula.

"Ha Ha Come on Tojo lets explore the town." Kula said with a grin

"Your right dear." as they excited their car and walked around the town ignoring everything and everyone in the way.

"Hey a dinner hon you hungry?" Kula asked

"Yes I'm starved dear." Tojo said as the two of them walked holding paws into the dinner.

They got inside and walked to a table with a little device that looking like a Scar driven Rafiki.

They sat next to each other knowingly in love when Tojo saw the toy fortuneteller.

"Hey what's this, a mystic seeier insert 25 cents here." Tojo points to the toy.

"Yes or no answers only." Kula Points out.

"Lets see, will he/she love me?" I know the answer to that as Tojo Kisses Kula on the lips for a quickly and puts his arm around her. "Will I be rich?" I think I know to the answer to."

"Ask it honey?"

"Alright, Tojo puts in a quarter. "Will I be the youngest executive banker?" Tojo pulls the lever.

"It is decidedly so. The paper said

"Hey it's said something positive." Kula said.

"Hold that thought dear." As Tojo gets up, walks over to a pay phone, inserts 50 cents, and dials zero.

"Hello operator, connect me to Mr. Lions Office the Pridelands national bank please." The main branch in the pridelands central. Thank you.

"Hello Tama, Whats the word?" Yes he will….. Tojos Eyes widen in excite. Yes Yes I will Thank you so much Tama. Bye bye. Tojo said excidlely and hangs up then turns to his wife with full of joy.

"I got the job!" Tojo screams.

"You did how wonderful baby" Kula gets up to hug her husband.

After the long embrace, ended Tojo put a dollar in a jukebox and played some soft music.

"Youngest bank executive in all of the pridelands" Tojo exclaimed and gestured to his wife to dance.

"Lets celebrate!" Kula said joyfully. As the two lions began to dance.

As the dancing ended and they finished their lunch, it was now 1pm.

"Wow an executive" Tojo said.

"You earned it honey"

"Well this thing helped. Hmm… .,..…let's see what It knows."

"No dear don't"

"Can I…. No it has to be a yes or no question." Tojo put in a quarter.

"Will I be happy in the future?"

"It may be possible."

"Will we live in the city?" Tojo goes again.

"Honey it doesn't know any better."

No, it said.

"Will we live in the suburbs? Tojo goes again

No!

"Honey that's enough I think you asked it enough." Kula pleaded

"No it got me the job" Tojo puts in another quarter into the toy.

"Will we have a great day today?"

It is not in your favorer.

"What do you mean it's not in our favorer?" No

"Come on honey let's look around the town."

"Wait will we be safe today."

Danger is foreseen.

"Honey lets go look around town." Kula pleased and took him away.

As they were walking they were about to cross the street when a car almost hi them.

"Whoa you okay?" Kuala asked.

"We must ask it more questions." Tojo said in a scared tone.

"Honey but wait…"

Tojo ran back into the dinner, went back to the toy, and put another coin into the machine.

"Will we leave at 2:15?" Tojo asked panicky

Try again.

"Will we at 2:30?"

"It is uncertain?"

"Will we leave at all?"

Are you sure, you want to know?

"Why is something bad going to happen?"

"What will happen in the next half hour to prevent us from leaving?"

You will know.

Tojo kept plugging in coins and asking questions about the future. As everything kept looking true for them. Then Kula had enough of it. It was now approaching 3:00Pm

"Can we leave at all?"

"Come on dear enough is an enough you can't have a machine predict the future. The future is whatever you want to make it. To make it a good one as she spoke sense to her husband.

"Your right honey it's just a stupid toy." The two hugged and kissed and as they left the dinner happy an older version about 20 years older that looked almost like then enter the dinner and sat at the same table the Kutsllashers did.

"Can we ask more questions now? The male lion asked.

…..

A year later hit the Kutslashers as Tojo, Kula were doing fine, and all was well. Then one day Tojo got himself commented in a mental tree hospital cave way in the mountain pride city. Apparently, he didn't needed treatment that long and could be released quickly. His wife Kula came to pick him up to take him home to the pridelands.

Well dear looks like I'm fine after all Tojo said.

"Yes dear. We will have to take an airplane because this weather isn't clear for train travel. I hope that's ok?" Kula asked.

"Yes it is dear. Now come on the past is the past and I'm over that mystic a year ago. Though it say see some trouble would arise next winter."

"Don't Say that honey you don't want to wind up like you have in another mental hospital." Kula scowled to Tojo.

"I see your point. The two lions made a brief peck on the cheek and boarded the DC-4 airplane. Unfortunately, no other planes were available and this had to do.

Midway towards the flight the storm was getting worse and the plane had to fly lower ground and in the weather. It was now late and time for passengers to relax and get some sleep. Tojo on the other hand was not that sleepy. Tojo decided to look out the window and saw hyena like creature jumping on the wing but scarier. He frantically woke up his wife Kula.

"Honey…Honey He repeated. Pulling her tail.

Kula yawned. "What.. What is it dear?"

"Dear.. I saw something…..Something on the wing…. Something. Tojo frantically spoke.

Kula looked out the window and saw nothing.

"Oh Honey there's nothing there." She said. Go back to sleep.

"I…Swear something was there."

"It's probably your ingemination. As Kula went back to sleep.

Tojo then play with his seat but couldn't go back to sleep. He then looked out the window again and saw the Hyena creature jump back on the wings of the airplane and this time another jump on and started taerring up the wing panels. Tojo looked out in pure shock in what he was seeing. He panicked and woke up his wife. This time he called a brown bear sturdiest.

They did not see anything.

"I swear….. I'm not… mad!" Tojo made a panic face.

"Sir there's nothing on the wings of this aircraft now take this pill and have some water." The female bear said.

Tojo pretended to swallow the water as he slipped the pill under his tong and got knocked out. Then when the sturdiest left and his wife went back to sleep he spit out the pill and pulled back the curtains there were the creatures again dancing on the wing and trying to tear up the paneling on the engine.

Then they got a hold of the engine paneling and were breaking apart the engine. Tojo screamed and panicked as he ran towards the cockpit of the plane. A tall grey sloth bear came out of the cabin and asked what the problem was.

"Captain theirs….something on the wings…something's. What do you call it.. Gremlins…"

"Sir Im the chief pilot of this plane and have been flying for 20 years and I assure you nothing is wrong. We hit a lighting storm and everything is under control. Now calm down." The Gray sloth bear barked back.

"Yes your right well if you come with me." Tojo said.

As they got to the seats were Tojo and his wife were they saw nothing.

"I'm sorry sir but you must be…"

I'm not mad…I didn't dream this they were right ….." Tojo interrupted the pilot and then caught himself rambling.

"No your right."

"Please be calm sir were almost there." The pilot said and then left.

Then Tojo saw the Gremlins again. This time really going at the engines.

"No….No I m not mad. Then he saw a gun on a FAA officer who was sleeping. Tojo grabbed the gun from the sleeping rhino and shot at the window that caused the air pressers to explode and the airplane make an emergency landing. Tojo hanging outside the window with the gun.

As the plane landed, Tojo was put into a straight jacket and carried off to a local loony hospital cave.

"No No I'm not mad there real." Maybe your all mad." He screamed, as he was put into an ambulance and he turned his head towards the wing on the airplane.

As the people deplaned, his wife looked at the airplane and noticed the engines were torn apart from an unknown source. Her husband was right.

MR. Tojo Kutlasher. Young lion that took two trips in the twilight zone… Insane or not

* * *

**Well thats it Thank you for reading my stories I hope I made you all enjoy them and had a good time taking your mimds off the real wolrd**

**David**


End file.
